silverwingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverwing FanFiction Wiki:Rules
Also see Silverwing FanFiction Wiki:Simplified ruleset. There are a few rules for FanFiction articles on this site. Failure to follow these rules will result in blocking. Please put this on top of your articles with . This will create a notice that states no one may edit that article without the creator's permission. Failure to follow this will also result in ban. Stories Users may write stories in their articles. Please categorize stories as Category:Stories. Stories must be appropriate and longer than one paragraph. Authors will be notified that their stories are too shot, or inappropriate and will have to fix the articles, or they will be deleted. Unfinished articles can be labeled: . If the story is in a series, or there are more articles that take place in that story's world, create a category with the series' title (Category:Title Here) and put all articles about that series in that category. Characters Users may create characters. These character profiles must be appropriate. Users can create as many characters as they want. These articles should be labeled as Characters (Category:Characters). Characters can be miscellaneous or from a story. Categorize story characters in the category about the story (see above). If you have created a character that has the same name as an existing character, please add the title of the book/series it is from, your username, or another tag that will seperate it from the existing article is parentheses (( )). If you wish to create an article about an official character (you can create articles about what official characters do in you story) that was taken from the Silverwing books, tag that article with a title, username, or something else in parentheses. If you are not finished with a character profile, you can use the Under Construction tag ( ). You can use the Character infobox in character articles. Format These formats are not required, but they are recommended. Stories Stories are easier to type on a word processing system than on wikia. It is recommended that stories be typed on a word processor. Copy and paste stories by chapters. You may use header 1 (2 equal signs- ) or header 2 (3 equal signs- ) for chapter titles. Header 1 can be used to separate the summary, information, and actual story (if there are any). Since wikia doesn't support regular word processing, new paragraphs should be separated by an extra line (Enter or Return key). Indents do not work, so delete them if there are any. For a break, to start a different part of a story in the same chapter, use 2 extra lines. Remember, for Bold and Italics, use , ' and ', '''. Instead of: Shade flew away. Griffin followed him. for new paragraphs, use: Shade flew away. Griffin followed him. Characters Character profiles are easily made on wikia. Adding the Character Infobox ( ) is optional. This will display information about a character. For long profiles, it is recommended to use headers to split the article into pieces. For short ones, headers are not needed, but can be used if desired. Factions Users may create made-up factions/colonies. These articles have no real format, but it is easier to read if it is split into sections. Related Articles If you have articles about things in a story, you may want to make a "Related Articles" section on a story. Also, you may want to add where a character or another subject is from. Categories Mark all fanfiction as '''Category:Fanfiction. Mark all stories as Category:Stories. Mark all characters as Category:Characters and either Category:Fanfiction Characters or Category:Official Characters. You may create categories with the title of a fanfiction series and mark all articles about that series with that category. Images Users may upload any image they wish. Image policies are the same with all wikias: no inappropriate images, no spam images, and unused images will be deleted. Permission If you wish to use/help another user with their stories and article please ask for permission. If asked you may allow other users to use the information you have crated or you may politely decline. The only thing that can be edited in a fanfiction without permission is spelling. Discussion/Talk Pages These pages are used to discuss articles' contents. Use these or a user's talk page to ask for permission to edit a fanfiction. Forums Forums and the main page discussion is a place to ask questions about this wikia. Blogs Blogs are just for random discussions, but all basic rules apply.